The present invention relates to a computer chair assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer chair assembly which can be operated easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional support frame 100 is connected to a chair (not shown in the figure). However, the conventional support frame 100 cannot receive a lot of articles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer chair assembly which can be operated easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer chair assembly which can receive a lot of articles.
Accordingly, a computer chair assembly comprises a chair having two armrests, a pivot shaft disposed on one of the armrests, a U-shaped rod, a generally L-shaped hollow rod disposed on the U-shaped rod, and the generally L-shaped hollow rod having a distal end connected to the pivot shaft and at least a first lug and a second lug. A first article support frame has a first plate and a third lug disposed on the first plate. A second article support frame has a second plate and a fourth lug disposed on the second plate. A first pivot bar has a first end collar connected to the first lug and a second end collar connected to the third lug. A first bolt fastens the first end collar and the first lug together. A second bolt fastens the second end collar and the third lug together. A second pivot bar has a third end collar connected to the second lug and a fourth end collar connected to the fourth lug. A third bolt fastens the third end collar and the second lug together. A fourth bolt fastens the fourth end collar and the fourth lug together.